Old Tales
by AikiMata
Summary: Un accidente lo cambia todo, y Jane se ha dado de cuenta de esos cambios al pasar un mes. Se supone que estaba profundamente enamorada de Jake, pero...¿y ahora? Gamzee x Jane (pareja super crack) One shot.


Hey!

Otro bonito oneshot.

CRACK. SUPER CRACK ESTA PAREJA.

* * *

¿Jane?

Jane tuvo un accidente esa tarde. Un choche la arrolló cuando cruzaba la calle, y el conductor escapo en el instante, sin ninguna señal de culpabilidad por la pobre joven que se hallaba sangrando en el pavimento.

La ambulancia fue en su rescate en el instante, pues el hospital a donde la llevaron estaba bajando a unas cuantas cuadras a pie.

Causó mucho revuelo, sobre todo porque su supuesto novio, Jake, no quiso ir a visitarla el primer día de recuperación tras el accidente, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Jane tuvo suerte en nunca enterarse de eso, le hubiese roto el corazón el saber que su pareja no se preocupaba por ella. Roxy fue en su lugar, siendo ella la mejor amiga de Jane, y reemplazándolo a Jake.

El segundo día su hermano mayor, John, le vino a visitar. Le llamo Roxy, justo minutos después del accidente, y le contó lo sucedido. El pelinegro empacó de inmediato sus cosas y tomó el primer avión que encontró para estar a su lado.

Y no fue porque Jane estuviese en algún estado grave, fue porque, vamos, es su familia, no podía dejarla así cuando más lo iba a necesitar.

Aquella noticia si fue recibida por la joven, quien no dejo de llorar por haberlo preocupado como mierda. John tuvo que quedarse con ella toda esa noche para calmarla.

A final de cuentas, para alivio de ambos hermanos y amigos cercanos de ella, se rompió una pierna, por lo tanto tendría que estar en el hospital por lo menos un mes. Egbert le prometió que se quedaría hasta que se recuperara por completo, pero le advirtió que algunos días estaría ausente a causa de un proyecto que llevaba a cabo.

-No te preocupes- respondió sonriente su hermana, palmeando su espalda.

-Comenzaré desde mañana, pero te acompañare por un rato.

El tercer día, además de la compañía de John, le vino a visitar un compañero de clases. Uno de los ''tipos malos'' de su universidad.

Gamzee Makara tocó a la puerta de su habitación con suavidad. Y ella, creyendo que era Jake, le dejó pasar.

Se llevó un gran susto cuando vio su figura parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándole seriamente. Los ojos azules de Jane se abrieron de sorpresa cuando Gamzee entró, le despeino sus cabellos y le entregó un ramo de margaritas.

No era algo cliché, como un ramo de rosas, pero tampoco algo usual en alguien a quien solo conoces por tus clases.

Jane le agradeció en voz baja, admirando las flores.

Gamzee le acompaño durante un par de horas, no hablándose, pero si compartiendo miradas de vez en cuando. Hubo momentos en donde lo encontraba a él mirándole, o viceversa. Al final, le besó la cabeza y se fue.

A ella le quedo la duda del porque su compañero hacia esto.

Terminó por olvidarlo.

El cuarto día, Jake se digno en aparecer con un ramo de rosas.

Cliché.

Le metió el cuento de que sus padres no le dejaban ir a visitarla porque o no había terminado sus deberes o estaba castigado.

Y Jane, como la gran novia que es, le perdonó.

Ambos conversaron un poco, aligerando el ambiente y haciéndole sentir que estaba en casa y no en un cuarto de hospital.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de su relación, la forma en como podía comprenderle sin problema.

Antes de que Jake se fuera, dejo en la mesita de la cama el ramo y se acercó para besarla. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, Jane giró un poco la cabeza, provocando que los labios del pelinegro estrellaran en su mejilla.

Si Jake estaba molesto, no lo supo. No dijo nada tras su acción y se fue.

Más tarde vino John para levantarle un poco el ánimo.

Al cumplirse la semana, Gamzee volvió con una mochila que parecía verse pesada. Era domingo, por lo cual tanto él como ella podrían pasar el día juntos. No es que le gustase la idea de pasar ese día con alguien a quien apenas le habla, pero, lo que cambia la situación, es que él estuviese viniendo a verla.

Y le agradaba esa idea de importarle a un tipo como él.

-Te he traído las tareas – comentó mientras jalaba una silla. El tono de su voz, además de sorprenderle, era suave y grave, un tono que nunca escuchó en él.

Normalmente le escuchaba gritar en los pasillos, reírse como demente o insultar a otros. Pero estando ahí, y que le hable de esa forma, era como referirse a otro Gamzee.

-Uh, gracias.

Él, siendo la bestia que era, jaló la mesa de la cama con fuerza, casi golpeándole a Jane en el brazo. Murmuró un pequeño disculpas y siguió haciendo lo que debía hacer. La joven se dio cuenta que sus disculpas eran sinceras, pues había un sonrojo en su rostro, que lo relaciono a su bochorno, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Cuando Gamzee termino de ordenar las cosas, Jane notó que había preparado un tipo de escritorio improvisado para poner los cuadernos y lápices que utilizaría.

-¿Piensas hacer la tarea ahora? –le preguntó, levantando una ceja y mirándole interrogante.

-Claro, es el único día en donde podré explicarte lo que hemos hecho. –le respondió. Le entrego un folder con algunas hojas dentro, incluyendo copias de las clases hechas durante la semana. – Te traje mi notas copiadas aparte sobre las lecciones, espero no te moleste el desorden de mi letra – murmuró, sentándose a su lado.

-No, no, al contrario, gracias.

Por primera vez, Jane vio sonreír a Gamzee.

Se la pasaron toda la tarde estudiando y realizando los problemas que les dejaron. De vez en cuando, Jane le pedía que le explicara algunas cosas, o incluso él le preguntaba para que le ayudara en unas cuantas cosas sobre las lecciones. Acabaron cerca de las 7 de la noche, y Gamzee empaco sus cosas para poder retirarse.

De su mochila, sacó un libro y se lo entregó.

-Para que te distraigas un poco. – le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le besó la cabeza y se fue.

Curiosa, Jane miró la portada del libro entregado y sonrió para sí misma al leerlo: La bella y la bestia, curioso.

Una hora más tarde, John vino con una caja roja y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Se sentó al lado de su hermana y comenzó a hablarle sobre el largo día que tuvo tratando de encontrar esa caja.

Eran chocolates belgas.

-¡Dios mío, John! –gritó emocionada, tomando los chocolates con una mano y con un brazo abrazando a su hermano. El pelinegro también sonrió contento.

-Me costó un viaje a toda la ciudad, pero lo logré encontrar, solo para animarte un poco. Espero que no te hayas sentido muy sola, lamento no haberte dicho nada.

-No te preocupes, la verdad he tenido compañía hasta hace una hora. –comentó la joven, sonriendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Jake?

-Eh, no. No ha venido desde hace unos tres días. Debe de estar ocupado.

-¿Entonces quien vino?

-Un amigo de la universidad.

John asintió, no conforme con la respuesta y continuó la noche conversando con ella.

Se cumplieron las dos semanas.

Día tras día Gamzee venía a visitarle, trayéndole las tareas, copias, algún regalo o simplemente su presencia. Esos eran los mejores días. Cuando ambos estaban en su habitación del hospital, en silencio, simplemente mirándose uno al otro.

Jane no supo el porqué ni el cómo, pero poco a poco comenzó a verlo a Gamzee de una forma diferente. Estaba queriéndolo como un gran amigo, y posiblemente como algo más.

-Te ves diferente –comentó de repente su compañero.

Ella ladeó la cabeza: -¿A qué te refieres?

-Estas distinta. No pareces la misma de siempre, me refiero a cuando estabas en la universidad. – Sonrió –Me gusta más así, motherfucker.

Jane rodó los ojos.

-Me gustas más cuando no insultas.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo violentamente y observo el rostro confuso de Gamzee.

-Yo, uh, me refería a que me agradas más, he.

Él asintió, aún confundido. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y soltó un suspiro.

-Debo irme, se hace tarde.

-Ah, sí, claro.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó su mochila junto con los libros que utilizaron. Como siempre, antes de irse, se acerco a despedirse de ella, pero no le dio el beso en la cabeza que normalmente le daba. Esta vez, Gamzee se inclino y beso lentamente la mejilla de Jane, con cariño, y luego se dio media vuelta para irse.

Jane no se espero aquello.

Unos minutos después, Jake apareció por la puerta. Ella estaba a punto de decirle un: ''Hola'', cuando notó el ojo morado en su rostro. Se alarmó de inmediato.

-Por Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupada, intentado levantarse pero todo en vano cuando sintió un dolor en la pierna. Jake se apresuro a estar a su lado y ayudarle a acomodarse en una posición más cómoda.

-Nada, nada –respondió mientras se sentaba y tocaba con cuidado su ojo. –Tuve una pelea con un idiota cuando venía para acá, pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Llamaré a la enfermera para que te revise tu ojo, ¿sí?

-No, estoy bien, Jane.

-¡Pero se ve mal!

-¡Te he dicho que no! –gritó enfurecido, provocándole a su novia a que retrocediera en la cama un poco, asustada. Respiró profundamente y hablo con una voz un poco más calmada. –Estoy bien así.

-Pero Jake,-

-Jane, basta.

Ella asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Solamente se estaba preocupando por él, como cualquier persona haría, pero no entendía el comportamiento extraño de su novio.

Jake sabía que las enfermeras fueron testigos de la pelea.

Las últimas dos semanas de estadía en el hospital, Jane se la pasó echada en su cama, haciendo ejercicios con su pierna ya sin el yeso y viendo si podría caminar con más facilidad ahora.

John estuvo todo ese tiempo a su lado, alegrándole el día y apoyándole, al igual que Jake, quien venía a visitarle más seguido y se quedaba con los hermanos hasta muy entrada la noche.

Quien no volvió más fue Gamzee.

Tras ese día, no volvió a ver al ''chico malo'', pero sabía que seguía pendiente de ella. Los ramos de margaritas venían día tras día, y a la mañana siguiente siempre desaparecían; no estaba segura si era Jake quien los tiraba, pero a pesar de que lo botara, Gamzee traía una nueva, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Otra cosa que mantuvo fueron los cuadernos con nuevas anotaciones cada día. Jane reconoció la letra de Gamzee, y otro tipo de letra que no reconoció, pero que se le hizo familiar. Jake siempre observaba como su novia se la pasaba leyendo sus cuadernos, estudiando o practicando los ejercicios.

Roxy le había contado algo sobre ponerle al día con sus cursos, así que descartó la idea de que alguien más lo haya hecho.

La última noche que Jane pasaría en el hospital, les pidió tanto a John como Jake que fueran a descansar. La mañana siguiente le darían el alta y podría regresar a su casa junto con su hermano. Ambos, con una discusión y pelea, terminaron por aceptar y se fueron a regañadientes por parte de Jane.

-¡Pero vendré por ti en la mañana, ah! –gritó John, sonriéndole y saliendo por la puerta.

Jake se acerco a besarle, pero ella giró la cara y termino besando su mejilla.

-Adiós, Jake.

Él se mordió el labio, y luego musito un pequeño: ''Adiós'', antes de irse.

Jane sabia que hacía mal en tratarlo así, pero ya no podía evitar el hecho de que ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Es verdad que estuvo acompañándola durante los últimos días, pero su presencia dentro de esa habitación ya no era bienvenida desde que Jake empezó a visitarle mas seguido.

¿Lo odiaba? Por supuesto que no. ¿Seguía amándolo? Para nada. Tendría que hablar con él sobre esto mañana en la mañana.

Pero ahora, necesitaba vestirse.

Y necesitaba una muleta.

* * *

Hacia mucho frío en el techo del hospital.

Tenia puesta su pijama y encima una chompa de lana gruesa, aunque aun así el viento calaba por donde sea.

Unos brazos la rodearon, embriagandola en el calor y perfume que desprendía su nuevo compañero. Se dejó estar, porque sabia de antemano quien era.

-Llegas tarde - le susurró en su oído. Jane sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho su voz gruesa.

-Tú llegaste muy temprano -respondió, sonriendo.

Giró y lo encaró, teniendo que levantar la cabeza por diferencia de alturas. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Te extrañe, Gamzee.

-Y yo a ti.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, tirando las muletas a un lado y apoyándose en la figura del mas alto. Gamzee acaricio su espalda, emitiendo calor y disipando todo rastro de frió.

-¿Se lo has dicho? -preguntó el chico, separándose un poco, pero sosteniendo el cuerpo de Jane. Ella se mordió el labio.

-Aún no -dijo, dudosa. - Pero lo haré mañana, cuando todo este en mas calma.

Él asintió y se inclinó un poco, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la mas pequeña. Milímetros antes de hacer contacto, Gamzee decide detenerse, mas no moverse de la posición en donde esta.

-¿Te molesta que haga esto? -cuestiono en un susurro contra sus labios.

Jane, sonriendo, le responde: -No.

Como paso final, ella es quien acorta la distancia y se funde en un beso con Gamzee.

Es tierno, dulce, como si temiera en ir a un paso mas apresurado y cagarla todo.

Pero no es así.

Ella abre la boca, y el otro, como instinto, hace lo mismo, colisionando ambos labios. Él enreda su propia lengua con el de Jane, y comienza a volverse un poco más salvaje el pequeño detalle. Sonríen mientras se besan, porque saben que lo que hacen esta mal, pero les gusta.

Al final se separan y juntan sus frentes, jadeantes y con una expresión de satisfacción.

-Te quiero -le dice Gamzee, con los ojos brillosos. No espera respuesta, y ella lo sabe, porque todo acaba de decirse por si solo.

A Gamzee le gusta Jane.

Le encanta.

Y no puede evitar seguir enamorándose de ella cada día mas.

**''Y pues ya para cuando llego el príncipe azul...la princesa ya se había enamorado del dragón.''**

* * *

LISTUUUU.

Terminado.

Por fin.

Ahora, si me disculpan, me iré a dormir.

Oh, cierto, antes de irme a la mierda, les pido que me digan, si es que quieren, ¿que pareja les gustaría que yo escribiera? Puede ser cualquiera, i don't care, every single ship is beautiful 3

Excepto el Vriska x Tavros, me pides eso, te tiro por un balcón.

Si nadie me dice nada, haré entonces un Vantascest.

Adiós ºAº


End file.
